leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/I Wanna Find More Gaps In My Playing
Note: Iv closed this post. Hey, Recently Iv been wondering how people manage to find holes in their playing and that they somehow manage to correct them. I have extremely bad luck, its not that my team "sucks", its that usually I just get a person or two that makes one or two bad decisions and fucks us over. Not that they are bad, its just they make a bad choice and that tends to throw our match. I play very safe, and since my main role is ADC, its my job to stay safe. So what im asking, is that I know im not perfect right, and I know I make mistakes. My issue is, that I cant find them, I watch my best replays and replay them ones over and over and over while trying to search for a major flaw, but I can never seem to find one on my best replays. Whereas my bad ones I can recognize easily where I messed up, and try not to make the same mistake gain. Generally its just a failed skillshot or bad timing that messes something up, and just revolves around practicing more. I rarely seem to make game changing mistakes however. My question to you guys, is what can I do to find gaps in my playing? I nearly always freeze my lane or I try to, I poke evenly, I have great map awareness, and cs fantastically, at lvl 10 I generally have 112 cs + 1-3 kills or 1-3 assists, and only when I mid(rare for me) do I have lower GP10 simply because of my unfamiliarity with AP's autoattacks and not being able to gauge the time to last hit or the autoattack is just too slow and I need to gauge my timing better etcetcetc. So I know laning isnt my issues, but I just cant seem to find problems and it has been getting frustrating as of recent because I want to improve more but cant figure out how to, anybody wanna help? :P I know some places may sound arrogant but thats not the point, Im being completely honest right here, I ALWAYS watch my minimap, literally always watch it. I DO farm decently, I know how to lane and thats my biggest strength is early game. My weakest ,in comparison, is late game mainly because when im not playing with my friends my team and I generally get stumped on what to do next if we are in a huge lead so :/ EDIT: So what you people are telling me, is that I dont deserve higher elo...simply because I cant carry every single match I play...thats a extremely ignorant arguement, find something else. Its also funny that the people who dont commenton every post and are seen everywhere + "respected" on this wiki are the only ones with good responses. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts